


One Shots - Azog, Thorin, Beorn, Sauron

by Lady_Arkena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkena/pseuds/Lady_Arkena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit one shots with Azog, Thorin, Beorn and Sauron<br/>They might be triggering, so watch out for warnings.<br/>Don't like, don't read.</p>
<p>One year ago my life was very difficult and rather dark.<br/>Some of you know what I mean.<br/>To everybody else ... be happy you don't know what I mean.</p>
<p>Anyway, these one shots were a product of this phase.<br/>Although I considered to delete them, I won't do it (at least not all of them).<br/>They are after all part of my life and besides ... they are surprisingly popular.<br/>... at least much more popular than I thought they would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thazog - rough sex, pet-kink, dubcon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog is Thorin's prisoner ... or isn't he?

This wasn’t right. He was King under the Mountain after all. He had defeated Azog in the Battle of the five armies. The damn orc was his prisoner now. But still …

“Take of your clothes, pet and lie down,” the defiler smirked and his chains rattled softly.

And Thorin obeyed without hesitation, enjoying his enemy’s cruel fingers and even crueller mouth on his body. He wantonly begged for his pale, thick cock and screamed in ecstasy when his arse was roughly claimed again.

“It won’t be long before your shameful, little visits down here won’t satisfy you anymore. We both know it already … you’re just too stubborn to admit it right now. But soon you will free me and then you will be mine all the time. My eager pet for all to see,” Azog promised lowly into the dwarf’s ear while he took him with forceful thrusts.

Thorin dreaded and yearned for that day.


	2. Thazog - pet-kink, violence, death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you love me?

“Do you love me?” Thorin stared into the fire, not daring to look up. He was still naked from Azog’s earlier claiming.

The pale orc chuckled lowly. “Silly pet. I don’t love, but conquer and take whatever I want.”

The young prince flinched at the cruel words, desperately holding back his tears. It was his own fault. He really was just a silly pet, falling for the Defiler of all people.

~*~

The sky was blood red, fitting for an execution. Thror had been unrelenting when he had learned of his grandson’s affair with an orc. Thorin’s expression was blank as he followed two guards, trying not to think of Azog. Probably the orc had been furious when his pet hadn’t shown up at their usual meeting spot.

Suddenly the dwarf at his left side rattled with a black arrow in his throat. Before the other warrior could react a second arrow hit him in his eye. They dropped dead to the ground.

“Azog,” he breathed and gulped nervously while the Defiler approached him.

The orc freed him from his bindings and growled dangerously, tenderly examining Thorin’s bruised face. The white warg snarled warily, looking out for more enemies.

“You came for me,” the prince wondered softly.

“You are mine. I don’t abandon my pets and protect them,” Azog stated and ruffled Lûl’s furs. Then he raised the dwarf onto her back and sat behind him, affectionately nuzzling his neck. “Turkizub.”

Thorin sighed in pleasure and eagerly arched his spine when pale hands wandered under his tunic and possessively stroked his chest, playing with his nipples.

“Soon, horngazizub. I will claim you as soon as we are at home,” the orc promised.


	3. Thazog - pet-kink, exhibitionism, rough but consensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For dwarfsmut :D  
> Thorin gets fucked in front of other orcs. Enough said.

Thorin grumbled in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the broad chest. Nimble fingers wandered down his spine before one of them dipped teasingly between his bottom cheeks. He could hear his master’s lowly chuckle.

“Wake up, horngazizub. It’s playing time again.” Azog murmured into the dark mane. He had thoroughly taken his pet some hours ago in the privacy of his rooms before they had joined the other orcs in one of Moria’s main halls.

The young dwarf sighed in pleasure and blinked drowsily. Then Thorin stretched his naked body for all to see. He loved the appreciate glint in Azog’s eyes whenever he presented himself to others, shamelessly writhing on his master’s lap.

“Little minx. You like to tease my men, don’t you? One day they will give in to the temptation and savage you … or maybe I will even pass you to them.” The pale orc smirked when Thorin bent forward and seductively kissed him, whispering against his lips.

“I’m yours, gothizub. They wouldn’t dare to touch me. They know you don’t share me.”

Azog growled approvingly and roughly shoved his tongue into his pet’s willing mouth. His hands possessively ran over his back and bottom, spreading his arse cheeks.

“They are watching us, horngazizub. They all see your greedy hole … how it twitches and yearns for my fingers … my cock.” the orc laughed and pushed two digits inside the dwarf, making him groan wantonly.

“Yes, please … more … aah, yes … I need you inside me … please, claim me again … oohhhh, Azog,” Thorin shouted that even the last orc in the hall could hear him.

The Defiler shook his head, grinning. “Not yet, my little whore. First you have to earn my cock.”

For the next hours he drove his dwarf crazy with lust. Thorin’s skin was peppered with dark love bites, marking him as his own. All the while his pet squirmed and arched his spine, always presenting himself to the orcs in the most explicit way. Their lecherous and appetent expressions even encouraged him.

His rosy nipples turned to hard, tiny nubs. His stomach and thighs trembled with pleasurable tension. His leaking erection glistened with precum and his hole eagerly grasped every new toy, which was inserted. Whenever Thorin didn’t suck his master’s dick or fingers he babbled and screamed for more.

Finally Azog had mercy on him and claimed him with hard, forceful thrusts while his men cheered him on with lewd shouts and comments. His pet only moaned and whimpered in lust while his prostate and insides were constantly stimulated. When his master came deep inside of his arse, Thorin felt over the edge, too.


	4. Thazorn - rimming, sexual slavery, dubcon? noncon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is horny ... Beorn wants to sleep ...

The skin-changer growled drowsily, but Thorin only chuckled. “Wake up, Beorn. Come on … I’m bored.”

“Then close your eyes and sleep,” the tall man murmured and turned around, curling. He sighed when nimble fingers danced teasingly over his back and arms, shortly followed by the dwarf’s hot mouth.

“Pleeeeaaaaase” Thorin purred and frowned at the skin-changer’s lack of response.

“Beorn? Don’t go back to sleep,” he pouted and kneaded his lover’s muscular arse, spreading his cheeks. He licked his lips in anticipation and stared at the puckered entrance, slack and open from Azog’s last claiming some time ago.

Without thinking the dwarf bent forward and fluttered the tip of his tongue over the tender hole, moaning softly. He still tasted his master’s seed … and he wanted more.

Beorn groaned when Thorin started to rim him in earnest. It was arousing and frustrating. In the end his lust overcame his fatigue and he spread his legs to give the other better access. Soon they both panted wantonly and rubbed their erections against the soft furs while the dwarf eagerly ate out his lovers arse.

“My naughty pets. You can’t just get enough, can you?” Their master’s deep laugh jolted them out of their lustful rapture. Azog gazed at his horny slaves with hungry eyes and grinned lecherously. He slowly approached them, rubbing over the bulge of his hardening cock. “You will scream for me for hours, begging for mercy and for more at the same time.”

Thorin and Beorn just whimpered, knowing all too well what blissful torture they would have to endure now.


	5. Azorn - sexual slavery, noncon, but nothing explicite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog muses while Beorn is exhausted and sleeps ...

Azog watched his sleeping bear, who was completely worn out from their nightly playing time. Usually his pet would stay awake as long as the orc was with him, always wary and on guard. Of course Beorn never hesitated or even disobeyed one of his master’s orders. He wouldn’t dare to risk the lives of his kin and friends, but he didn’t respond very eagerly either.

Pale hands wandered gently over the skin-changer’s sweaty skin and stroked the dark mane on his back. Azog enjoyed his slave’s low and drowsy sighs of pleasure whenever he caressed a sensitive spot, memorising them thoroughly.

The orc knew exactly how to tame his playthings through pleasure and violence. Sooner or later they always surrendered to him, begging for his hands, mouth and cock. Beorn wouldn’t be an exception. It was only a matter of time.


	6. Thazog - pet-kink, rimming, rough but consensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog is pleased with his obedient pet and grants him a wish ...

“My obedient, eager pet,” Azog commended and stroked the dark strands of his slave. “Your performance today pleased me, horngazizub. I think you earned yourself a reward,” the orc hummed and chuckled when Thorin looked up with bright eyes, purring in pleasure.

“Thank you, gothizub,” the dwarf said fervently and affectionately nuzzled his master’s hand. “Please, I … I know you’re my master and I’m just your plaything, but … I mean … I really …”

“Pet! Just spill it out,” Azog growled half in amusement and half in frustration.

Thorin gulped nervously and mumbled. “I wish … please, rim me.”

“My naughty pet,” the pale orc laughed and arranged the smaller body to his liking with his slave’s arse in front of his face.

The dwarf groaned in anticipation, staring at the huge bulge of his master’s still clothed cock. His own dick hardened immediately as soon as he felt Azog’s tongue at his hole, slowly entering him. He whimpered wantonly and hastily freed the thick erection, licking and sucking at the pale, throbbing shaft.

The orc grunted approvingly before he concentrated on the twitching ring of muscles again. He pushed deeper and deeper until he found his pet’s prostate, fluttering the tip of his tongue over the sensitive gland and massaged his pet’s quivering insides at the same time.

Thorin screamed hoarsely as wave after wave of hot pleasure rushed through his body. Soon he was lost in his own world full of lust and want, supporting his head on his master’s knees while he desperately tried to remember how to properly caress the orc’s dick. Fortunately Azog didn’t seem to mind his lack of effort, too occupied with eating out his dwarf’s arse.

When his pet finally came all over their stomachs the Defiler growled lowly in his throat before he positioned his slave’s trembling body over his leaking erection, entering him in one forceful thrust.

Thorin yelped in surprise and pleasure, enjoying the sudden fullness. He clenched around his master’s dick and carefully rocked up and down before he began to ride him in earnest, smiling happily when Azog filled him almost immediately.


	7. Thazorn - noncon, but nothing explicite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trading ...

The pale orc bowed when the Dark Lord stood before him in all his cruel glory. The runes on the small golden band shone like flames.

“I’m impressed, Azog. I sent you to conquer the Lonely Mountain and you present me not only Erebor but also my ring. I have to admit that you surprised me,” Sauron chuckled. “You earned yourself a reward for your loyal services. You may choose three prisoners as your personal slaves.”

“Oakenshield!” the orc said without hesitation. He had waited far too long for this dwarf to be at his mercy. His cock twitched in anticipation whenever he thought about the hot tightness of the little king.

“Granted. Who else?”

“The pointy-eared princeling, the elvenking’s whelp, for my son. Bolg fought well in battle and caught the halfling, who carried the One after all.”

“Very well. And your third?”

Azog frowned and deliberated before he grinned lecherously. “The skin-changer.”


	8. Sauzog / Aron - consensual, rough, shadow cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely vote azog gets a shadow cock up his ass. And I always vote that the shadow can expand, always (dwarfsmut)
> 
> Not my fault XD

Azog was on all fours and groaned lowly when the Dark Lord entered him in one steady thrust. His hole was slowly stretched and shadowy but at the same time surprisingly solid hands held his hips, preventing any movement.

“Master,” the orc rasped and supported his head on his forearms while the big cock throbbed inside him, getting larger and thicker with each passing moment. “Ma… Master!”

Sauron chuckled and teasingly rocked back and forth. “Yes, my pet? Do you want something?”

“Please, more,” Azog begged breathlessly.

“More of what?” the Dark Lord asked innocently.

“Of this? …” and his erection grew even more.

“Or of that?” he wanted to know before he withdrew almost completely and forcefully pushed back into the tight arse, making his pet scream.

“Anything … just please,” the orc choked and moaned wantonly when his master claimed him with a punishing pace. With every thrust the already huge cock filled him more, nailing his prostate again and again. Pleasure and pain blended into each other.

“You’re mine, pet. Cum for me,” Sauron ordered and moaned approvingly when Azog clenched around him, cumming with his dick untouched. The Dark Lord thrust a few more times before he followed the orc over the edge, marking his pet’s arse and thighs with his seed.


	9. Thazorn - rimming, sexual slavery, dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming Part I
> 
> Check out dwarfsmut's lovely Thazorn porn with a cute tiny Thorin XD  
> http://dwarfsmut.tumblr.com/post/78199481871/shitty-quick-doodle-of-thorin-trying-not-to-moan

Azog entered his rooms, licking his lips in anticipation. His slaves should be ready for him by now. He could smell the heavy scent of their arousal in the air. He had left them this morning with bound cocks and thick toys up their holes.

They lay close together, turning to each other for distraction while deep inside they wanted nothing more than to be taken … to be allowed to cum. Azog smirked. Not yet. First they had to earn it by surrendering to him completely.

His pale hands ran slowly over heated skin. He could feel them shudder and tremble under his ministrations. His dwarf moaned lowly whenever the orc caressed one of his sensitive spots. His bear was more reserved and compressed his lips, his harsh breathing the only sound coming from him.

Azog frowned at Beorn’s restraint. Thorin had finally accepted his fate as his master’s obedient sex slave and submitted to every filthy idea, presenting himself loudly and shamelessly. But the skin-changer didn’t behave as half as eagerly. There was always an aura of silent resistance around him, although he never really disobeyed.

The orc carefully removed his dwarf’s cock ring and plug, kissing him possessively. Then he arranged the smaller body over his bear’s face, who understood immediately and began to rim his friend, teasing the loose entrance before he pushed his tongue in.

Thorin mewled in pleasure, but a pale finger over his lips stopped him. Azog smiled satisfied when his pet desperately tried to stifle his wanton sounds.

“Good boy,” he praised the dwarf and reached for the plug inside of Beorn’s arse, slowly rotating the thick toy before he roughly shoved it back and forth. The skin-changer tensed and grunted lowly for a brief moment, but then he had himself under control again, stoically enduring his master’s treatment.

Azog snarled, but he wasn’t surprised at the same time. He knew that he couldn’t tame his stubborn beast during one night. But he would manage it sooner or later … he had all the time in the world after all.


	10. Thazorn - sexual torture, dubcon, noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming part II

****“Please, Ma … Master … mercy, mercy, mercy,” Beorn whimpered while tears streamed down his face. His hard cock and throbbing balls were trapped in tight bonds and his whole body silently and desperately begged for release.

Azog chuckled when he saw his bear, trembling and completely lost in his world of pain and pleasure. The last few days had been very entertaining. Thorin and he had tickled one dry orgasm after another out of his stubborn beast, destroying his silent resistance bit by bit.

“Do you give up your silly defiance?” the orc asked, tenderly brushed away his tears.

Beorn sobbed brokenly, “I never … never defied you … please, I … I obeyed your … your every wish … please, Master.”

Azog sighed theatrically and waved his dwarf nearer, pointing at the skin-changer’s groin. “Again!”

“No, please … no, no,” the tall man begged softly, but was far too weak to fight back when his friend looked up with apologising and compassionate eyes, carefully licking the huge cock from tip to base and massaged the balls in front of him.

“Please, I’m sorry … I do … whatever you … whatever you want,” Beorn rasped, finally breaking down. He arched his spine and presented himself as shamelessly as never before. “I scream and … and moan for you, I swear … begging for your touch and … and your cock … I’m yours. Please, please … forgive me …” he cried.

The smirked cruelly. “We will see. If you lie you will regret it,” he threatened and unfastened his bear’s bonds around his hypersensitive genitals, watching his slave with a lecherous expression.

The skin-changer moaned loudly, writhing and twitching when his overdue orgasm rushed through his body before his mind gave in and he blacked out.


	11. Thazorn - sexual slavery, dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taming part III

Wake up, my bear.”

Beorn sighed softly in his sleep, instinctively leaning into gentle caresses. He could hear Azog’s low chuckle while his side and hip were stroked possessively before his master’s hand wandered over his stomach and chest, teasing and pinching his nipples.

The skin-changer blinked drowsily. “Master,” he murmured and snuggled up to the orc. He wouldn't forget the painful pleasure and the endless orgasms without any satisfaction, not wanting to repeat this experience ever again. A relief moan escaped his mouth … his cock didn’t hurt for the first time in days.

When Beorn felt his master’s lips over his own he surrendered without hesitation. His silly, passive resistance hadn’t help him in the slightest. And why should he fight anyway? They had lost, his family and kin was dead and nobody would save them. Sauron ruled Middle Earth and the once free people were just slaves now. The tall man moaned again, louder this time. Pale fingers tickled his bottom cleft, rubbing his puckered entrance.

“Show me what you have learned these past few days,” the orc demanded, grinning lecherously at his writhing pet. When the skin-changer groaned and whimpered wantonly, presenting himself shamelessly, Azog knew he had finally tamed his stubborn beast.


	12. Thazorn - dubcon, noncon, punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog has to remind his pets that they belong to him ...

**Punishment and reminder**

“Do you want him, my bear?” Azog’s question was tender and cruel at the same time.

The skin-changer shook his head and whimpered desperately. “Please, don’t … I’m too big. I will hurt him … please, Master.” He watched the dwarf, who trembled and sobbed in fear, but spread his bottom cheeks nonetheless, presenting his entrance.

“You didn’t answer my question, beast,” the orc growled lowly and rubbed Beorn’s cock at Thorin’s sensitive skin, slowly pushing the tip inside.

Both slaves keened loudly before the skin-changer hastily said, “I’m sorry. Please, you’re right. I … I want him, but … but please … not in this way. Please, please …”

Azog growled again, but didn’t forced his bear’s huge dick deeper into the dwarf’s small body. “You are mine. Never forget that you are _my_ playthings … _my_ slaves … _my_ whores. You do nothing without my permission. You know what will happen to the others if you disappoint me again.”

The pale orc grinned triumphantly when his pets nodded in defeat and surrendered completely to his possessive caresses.


End file.
